stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Feburary 2002
' ' Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Politics Emergency talks were held between Castelan and local government officials in response to the sudden increase in the crime rate in the Newcastle area. Officials for both groups are at a loss to explain the two hundred percent increase in violent crime within the borough. Castelan have increased the number of patrols in the area in response to the rise, but have so far been unable to stem the rise in crime. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Politics Following the meeting in response to the localised crime rise in the Newcastle area, local MP Sean Bowden was rushed into hospital after he collapsed. The MP has been under increasing pressure following allegations of possible corruption and fraud in his dealings surrounding the failed Hartshill Development Project. Police, Street, Underworld The rise in violent crime in the Newcastle area is not the responsibility of either the Sandernacht Group or the Gambino’s according to Castelan officials. Neither party has had operations in the area for a number of months as part of the general stand down between them following the recent actions of G8 Suppress. Police Castelan have been able to confirm that neither the Sandernacht Group nor the Gambino’s are responsible for the rise in crime in the Newcastle area, after reports from a number of deep cover agents in both groups showed that neither group had any operations based there. Additional information gathered regarding the G8 Suppress splinter group show that they have no involvement with the phenomena either, leading to an increasing number of questions from all affected parties. Street, Underworld Given Castelan’s success in gaining information surrounding any alleged involvement of the G8 Suppress group and the recent rise in crime in the area, it seems likely that either they or an associated party have succeeded in infiltrating one or both parties. Whilst both groups are reliant on the same individuals for certain actions, it seems likely that information about everyone is being gathered, making it impossible for anyone to know who to trust anymore. Church, Media, Occult Local churches and other religious groups continue to see a rise in attendance as people seek some form of explanation for the increasing lawlessness and hostility being experienced in the city. It was feared that following the recent actions of the deceased Nicholas Raymond attitudes towards organised religion would change, but aside from the adverse press, little has been noticed amongst local congregations themselves. Occult Something seems to be growing in the city, although all are at a loss to explain what exactly it is. Most people involved with the various fringe groups have reported feeling something prowling the city, seeking a physical body if at all possible. Similar allegations have been made before and so those who have been documenting such events find nothing new in the stories, leading some to speculate that the whole thing may be a cover story for one group or another. Occult, Underworld Given the supposed supernatural nature of the Gambino’s, or the allegations of such, it seems likely that the stories surrounding the possible supernatural reason for the rise in crime within the Newcastle area may have some credence. However, given that so far they remain just allegations as far as the Gambino’s are concerned, the whole thing could be a smokescreen for a new gang hoping to break into the area. Media, Police, Politics, Transportation Following the rise in arrests for drink driving over the Christmas period, it comes as little surprise to find that the number of fatal accidents has risen in the New Year. Castelan and local politicians are keen to raise public awareness regarding the problem in hope of preventing further deaths. Bureaucracy, Health, Industry, Media, University In addition to the rising crime rate and the associated stresses on the city’s finances as a result of such, the city’s purse is likely to stretched further by the emergence once again of a virulent stain of influenza amongst the general populace. Local industry is being asked for funding to investigate the matter before it begins to affect the local economy through illness of the workforce. Finance, Health, University Local industries continue their sponsorship of the new health departments in both universities. Both universities have drawn praise for their innovation in the field and it seems likely that future ventures between the two bodies will receive additional funding should they meet the strict requirements put in place by the health authority. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media, Politics Members of the city’s industrial, financial and artistic community met at a lavish gala in benefit of a number of charities held by a renowned fashion house. The gala which took over two of the clubs residing in the six towers of the Phoenix Project and was judged a great success. Police, Politics Castelan were forced to increase security around the Phoenix Project when it emerged that a number of politically sensitive figures were in attendance at the charity galas being held by a national fashion house. Castelan were acting at the behest of local government after it emerged that a number of possibly foreign intelligence agencies were also operating in the area. Given the continuing war against terrorism and the continued presence of G8 Suppress, the galas would have presented a legitimate target for both local and international terrorist groups. Street, University Rumour has it that the G8 Suppress splinter group currently operational within the city are using the universities as recruiting grounds. Attendances at related courses at both universities are down from the start of the academic year, which coupled with a rise in both computer related crime and political agitation of all groups within the area suggest a possible connection. Given the extreme nature of the group it seems likely that any individuals found to have a connection will find it difficult to pursue any form of academic career following such allegations. Transport, Underworld With the rise in violent crimes in the Newcastle area, it seems likely that someone has discovered a way in which to bring illegal arms into the city once more. However, it seems more likely that an individual had already stockpiled such an arsenal and has been waiting for the prices to rise sufficiently before selling. The arms business in the city continues to be a sellers market, especially where more esoteric items are involved. Finance, High Society, Media, Underworld The continued rise in violence in the area has had a sharp affect upon the leisure industry, with people unwilling to risk going out in the town. Attendances at clubs are down well below those figures experienced at the height of the supposed Sandernacht / Gambino conflict. This has lead some in the industry to speculate how both groups will go about laundering funds, as it was well known that both parties had interests in a number of properties and businesses in the town for such a purpose. Church, Media, Occult, Police Castelan continue to investigate the dealings of the late Nicholas Raymond in the hope of preventing further outbreaks of violence amongst the city’s numerous religious groups. One unusual group to emerge from the current investigations is The Unification Theorists Elect, who after years of secrecy have finally decided to go public. The group believe that spiritual fulfilment is only possible through a complete understanding of the universe and that this can only be achieved through the use of powerful stimulants. The group has drawn wide controversy over its endorsement of the growing drug culture amongst the city’s youth, stating that instead of producing a crime dependant culture it will instead increase the levels of understanding and education in future generations within the city. Occult, Street, Underworld What is it with The Unification Theorists Elect? It seems unlikely that a group that promotes illegal substances would remain hidden from the gaze of Castelan for so long; leading some to speculate that it’s purely a front for a more conventional drug gang. If this is so the question remains, who they are working for?